Transformers and the League of Freedom
by Thomas Holmes II
Summary: In an out-of-continuity story, based on the Transformers live-action movies, the League of Freedom joins forces with the heroic Autobots in their war against the evil Decepticons!
1. Chapter 1

Transformers and the League of Freedom

**A/N: This story is completely non-canon to my official stories about the League of Freedom. This is written purely for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

_"What is life? Many people debate what classifies as a living being. The general idea is that flesh beings, such as us, are what define life. But given the complexity of the universe, our idea of life can very easily change with a new discovery. This is one such discovery; where we learnt one doesn't need to be made of flesh to be alive. This is the story of the Transformers!"_

* * *

"_Since the dawn of time, there was the God of Light, Primus._

"_We know not where he comes from, how he originated; only that he had the power to create life from technology. That is how our race began: a species of sentient robotic beings with the ability to change their form at will._

"_For a time, we lived in harmony, but as with all great species, some wanted power for good, others for evil. And so began the war. The two sides were us, the Autobots, who fight to defend others, and the Decepticons, who seek to rule and dominate, led by the power-hungry Megatron._

"_The war raged for millennia, until it left our planet broken, desolate, and barely alive. The Decepticons sought the Allspark, a powerful cube-shaped artefact created from Primus' own spark, bestowed with his powers. With it, the Decepticons would have conquered the universe; so, I was forced to launch the Allspark into the depths of space. After being driven off Cybertron, both factions scoured the stars in search of the Allspark. We ultimately tracked the Allspark to an unknown planet in a far distant galaxy; a planet called Mobius. But the Decepticons followed us there._

_And so… our war would come to this world…_

* * *

_The Sol system, twenty thousand years ago…_

Two ships_, _both of Cybertron, were locked together by a tractor beam and a boarding tube. They were the Ark, an Autobot ship, and the Nemesis, a larger Decepticon ship. Inside, the Autobots and Decepticons were locked in deadly combat. They were all large robotic beings, varying in height from just under 3 metres to over 6 metres. What distinguished the two factions were the eye colour (blue for the Autobots and red for the Decepticons) and the symbols emblazoned on their armour; the Autobot symbol was red and friendly-looking, the Decepticon symbol purple, angular and menacing.

Fists and laser shots flew everywhere; parts tumbled to the floor; Energon dripped to the floor from open wounds; and chairs and machinery were used as temporary covers.

Prominent among the fighting robots were the leaders of the two factions: Optimus Prime, Autobot Commander, and Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Optimus' chassis was mainly red, while his helmet and lower legs were blue; his mouth was sheathed in a retractable mouth guard. Megatron was mostly white and grey, with purple lining; a large 'fusion cannon' was attached to his right forearm.

"You cannot stop me, Prime!" he snarled, taking a swipe at Optimus with a sword that extended from his right arm. Optimus dodged it and delivered a roundhouse kick at Megatron, which made the Decepticon leader stagger backwards. He rallied quickly and aimed a blast from his cannon, but Optimus tackled him, causing Megatron's shot to go into the ceiling.

"As long as my spark burns, you will never get the Allspark, Megatron!" Optimus said.

"I can see to that!" Megatron growled.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the ship shook violently.

"Shockwave, what was that?" Megatron demanded.

"The Ark has been struck by a massive asteroid, my lord," said Shockwave's cool voice over Megatron's com-link. "And the impact has sent us all towards one of the planets in this system. You must return to the Nemesis at once so we can detach!"

Megatron would've preferred to continue fighting until his arch enemy was dead, but even he saw Shockwave's logic.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he called to his troops.

The other Decepticons broke away from their Autobot combatants and ran back through the connecting tube, dodging enemy fire. Megatron wrested himself away from Optimus and made to follow, but Ironhide, who was standing at a console, quickly manipulated one of the Ark's turrets and made it fire on the boarding tube. The blast blew the tube apart and Megatron himself, caught unawares, was blasted into space, stunned by the blow. Ironhide then fired on the Nemesis' afterburners, damaging them, rendering the ship unable to change course.

Both ships were indeed tumbling towards the nearest planet. Though the Nemesis was able to detach itself from the Ark, its damaged engines meant it couldn't escape the planet's gravity. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons, realising they couldn't prevent a crash landing, resorted to shut themselves down into stasis, to endure the landing.

Megatron tumbled towards one of the poles of the planet below. His massive body, immensely heated by uncontrolled atmospheric entry, smashed into the icy field. The moment Megatron hit the ice, his heat instantly melted it and he sank into ice cold water, which immediately cooled his body, before soon refreezing around him, leaving the comatose Megatron trapped.

The Nemesis ploughed into the North Atlantic, sinking like a stone and eventually landing on the bottom. The ship had been sealed, so no water came rushing in.

The Ark ploughed in the side of a mountain near a volcano, embedding itself deeply and quickly being buried. The Autobots were jostled about and came to rest, some slightly broken, but alive.

And there, they would all lie for millennia.

* * *

**Thomas Holmes II presents…**

**Transformers and the League of Freedom**

_Transformers_

_More than meets the Eye_

**Starring…**

**Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime**

**Elijah Wood as Thomas/Spyro**

_Transformers!_

_Robots in Disguise!_

**Jason Griffith as Sonic**

**Dawn Michelle Bennett as Lilac**

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of… _

_The Decepticons!_

**Tara Strong as Twilight**

**James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet**

_Transformers!_

_More than they appear_

**Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker**

**And Frank Welker as Megatron**

_Transformers!_

_Justice, bolts and gears_

_Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of… _

_The Decepticons!_

_Transformers!_

_Transformers!_


	2. Cast

List of Transformers

**A/N: Now, since I have other stories planned, there's no guarantee when I'll be able to continue my Transformers story, but rest assured, it will happen. For now, I will give you a list of the Autobots and Decepticons that will appear in the first story; their personalities, their weapons and their modes.**

**P.S. Lilac and Spyro **_**won't**_** be in this story; nor will their allies. It will be primarily characters from Sonic who interact with the Transformers, though characters from other franchises will cameo.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hasbro. Their personalities are constructed courtesy of the Transformers Wikia, TF. Net.**

* * *

**Autobots:**

Optimus Prime

Voice: Peter Cullen

Originally Orion Pax, Optimus Prime, Autobot Commander is a strong, moral, and honourable leader, with a keen tactical mind and a proficiency in unarmed combat. He cares deeply about the welfare of his soldiers and the liberty of all sentient life, and will uphold this outlook to the last. He is the most powerful Autobot of all, and has led his troops to many victories against the Decepticons.

However, despite his confidence and incredible leadership, Optimus also wrestles with inner demons; countless centuries of war, with constant destruction, injury and death, not to mention constantly fighting his fallen brother Megatron, have led Optimus feel unsure of himself and worried about whether or not he is worthy of being a Prime. He keeps this to himself, however, not wanting his troops to be demoralised by knowing of his doubts.

He develops a close friendship with Sonic and Sally, both of whom are leaders as well.

Optimus transforms into a long-nose semi-trailer truck. His trailer can convert into a base or even combine with him to form his super mode. His primary weapon is his Ion Blaster, his wrist-mounted, retractable Energon blades and his Battle Axe. His Super Mode provides a shield and flight gear.

Ultra Magnus:

Voice: Jack Angel

Ultra Magnus is Optimus' second-in-command, and also his brother. He is practical and serious, very by-the-book and often a little strict. Because of this, he sometimes clashes with Optimus, who has been known to resort to unorthodox actions. He even feels at times that _he_ should be Commander, not Optimus. Additionally, Ultra Magnus often insists on being called 'Sir', even by those who aren't officially soldiers, which can irritate beings he's just met.

Despite all this, he is loyal to his fellow Wreckers, and to the Autobot cause, and is prepared to die for the greater good. There are times when he does acknowledge his brother's leadership skills, and he wouldn't dream of betraying his brother.

Ultra Magnus transforms into an armoured car carrier and sports the Blue Bolts cannon, a configurative weapon, and a jet pack, which enables him to fly.

Bumblebee:

Voice: Dylan O'Brien

Chief scout of the Autobots, Bumblebee is one of the smaller Autobots, but what he lacks in size, he more than makes up for in strength of will and courage. He is one of the fastest Autobots around; this, coupled with his smaller size, makes him an excellent scout in the field.

Bumblebee is very loyal to Optimus Prime; perhaps a little too loyal, generally choosing to overlook his commander's faults. This puts him at odds with Arcee, whose tendency to willingly disobey orders tests Bumblebee's patience.

Bumblebee transforms into a futuristic Beetle car. His primary weapons are arm-mounted shock stingers that can disable limbs and weapons they hit.

Arcee:

Voice: Sumalee Montano

Optimus' best scout alongside Bumblebee, Arcee is a master of stealth. Originally a teacher in combat, she went on to train as a gladiator for the Iacon arenas, which is where she befriended Orion Pax. She is tough as nails and never shies to make a snarky quip, but she can also be kind and gentle to her organic friends Sally and Judy.

While loyal to the Autobot cause, Arcee has a strained relationship with Optimus Prime, due to the latter leaving her sister Elita-1 behind on Arca Seven, where she became Blackarachnia and joined the Decepticons. As such, she is reluctant to follow his orders; Optimus, on his part, doesn't try to force her to obey him.

Arcee transforms into a hover car and sports retractable blades in her wrists. She is deadly in unarmed combat, and with her arm cannons, she is one of the best sharpshooters in the Autobots.

Ironhide:

Voice: Gary Chalk

Ironhide is the Autobots' weapon specialist, believing that one should always upgrade their gear to enable them to keep up with changing times. He is very gung-ho and trigger-happy, all too willing to throw himself into a fight and start shooting. This is often put his fellow Autobots in danger, and he has been suspended on a number of occasions.

Ironhide has a close relationship with fellow Autobot Chromia, who often has to rein in his behaviour to prevent collateral damage. He is also a good friend with Tails and Rotor, whom he enjoys building and modifying weapons with. But his best friend is Knuckles, who, like him, enjoys a good fight, bursting Decepti-chops!

Ironhide transforms into a pick-up truck. He has two cannons mounted on his arms, and he also carries a full-automatic rifle on his back.

Ratchet:

Voice: Tara Strong

Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet is known for her good bedside manner, but also for being a little cynical, due to her wartime experiences. A pacifist by manner, she prefers to remain at the base and avoid violence whenever possible. She was known to be a conscientious objector during the war on Cybertron, only joining the Autobots to save lives and nothing more. But she will fight when necessary.

Alternatively pleasant and serious, Ratchet generally keeps to herself, interacting only with Wheeljack and her old friend Optimus Prime.

Ratchet's primary weapons are electromagnets housed in her forearms, which allow her to move metal objects, even other Transformers, safely, and can be used to destroy weaponry, disarming them. She transforms into an ambulance.

Wheeljack:

Voice: Michael Dobson

Something of a mad scientist, Wheeljack frequently works with Ironhide in building new weapons and gadgets, wanting to ensure that the Autobots stay ahead of the game in their war with the Decepticons. However, a lot of his gadgets have often exploded in his face, notably leaving his Autobot insignia scarred and once costing him his left hand, the replacement of which can be swapped with various tools.

When he's not tinkering in the lab, Wheeljack likes to pull off impressive stunts on the battlefield, in both vehicle and robot mode. He does this courtesy of ninja-like powers he himself installed, allowing him to create duplicates of himself to confuse enemies, and he can even cloak himself, enabling him to sneak up on enemies and catch them unawares with his swords.

Wheeljack transforms into a Lamborghini Centenario rally car, and is distinguished by the fins on either side of his head, which glow when he speaks.

Chromia:

Voice: Grey DeLisle

The Autobots' Chief Infiltrator, Chromia is a seasoned female, always on the watch for her next fight. Blunt and diligent, she is nearly always seen fighting alongside Ironhide. Though just as willing to fight as his spark-mate, Chromia is more level-headed, and is often the main reason why Ironhide hasn't got his teammates blown up more often.

Chromia is Arcee's sister; the two females were once very close. However, the fall of their sister, Elita-1, ultimately drove a wedge between them; while Chromia mourns her sister as much as Arcee, she has forgiven Optimus for leaving her behind, having realised that holding a grudge has solved nothing. She's often had to reign in her sister when she has a go at Optimus; and Arcee's often accused Chromia of not caring enough. Chromia hates arguing with her sister, and wants there to be peace between them again.

Chromia transforms into a purple Hyundai Tucson and wields a Primeon blade; huge in size, but light in weight, it has the power to take apart an enemy combiner with a single slash.

Jazz:

Voice: Phil LaMarr

Optimus' First Lieutenant, Jazz is the quickest to grow accustomed to Mobius' culture. Stylish and cool-headed, he is well-known for his use of slang which some of his comrades don't always understand. A Cyber Ninja, he is a master of improvisation, able to adapt to sudden changes on the battlefield without difficulty; and he can use his small size to good use, making him a difficult target to hit.

Jazz becomes a snazzy sports car, and is equipped with a set of Laser Nunchaku and a sniper rifle.

Prowl:

Voice: Jeff Bennett

Prowl is Autobot Military Strategist; brilliant at planning out his every move, but poor at interacting with others, he is remarkably patient and very by-the-book.

Trained as a Cyber-Ninja in the arts of Circuit-Su and Metallikato, Prowl emphasises stealth and careful movement at all times. When he's not strategizing, he keeps to himself, generally admiring the beauty of Mobius' ecosystem and the peaceful sounds around him.

While his logical and methodical approaches make him very reliable, Prowl has been known to butt heads with more free-spirited Autobots. He's also not very good at improvisation; if his plans fail, despite his ninja discipline, he can be left scrambling. He's also deeply offended by Barricade taking the form of a police car, finding it an insult to officers of the law.

Prowl transforms into a 2019 Dodge Durango Pursuit police car, and is armed with two shoulder-mounted cannons, ninja stars and an acid-pellet gun.

* * *

**Decepticons:**

Megatron:

Voice: Frank Welker

Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. As ruthless as Optimus is noble, if not more so, Megatron commands both respect and fear among his followers. Created to be a noble warrior and protector of Cybertron, he felt the Primes lacked the conviction to bring their race to glory, and rebelled against them, forming the Decepticons. This brought him into conflict with his own brothers, Orion and Dion, who became Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, respectively. But as far as Megatron is concerned, they're no brothers of his anymore.

Megatron wishes to create a powerful, prosperous empire for all Cybertronians, and views organics as weak and inferior, due to their more vulnerable bodies and shorter lifespans. Because of this, he has difficulty working with Robotnik, even if Robotnik's aid has proven highly beneficial to the Decepticon cause.

While he does value the need for his followers, knowing their importance, his obsession with power means he often undervalues them as fellow soldiers, and if they die in battle, he won't lose much sleep over it.

Megatron transforms into a Cybertronian jet, refusing to take a Mobius vehicle mode. His primary weapon is his arm-mounted fusion cannon, though he can also transform his right hand into an Energon mace and extend blades from his wrists

Starscream:

Voice: Michael Dobson

Starscream is Decepticon Air Commander and Megatron's second-in-command. He is the deadliest of the Seekers, but also one of the most honourable Decepticons. He treats his enemies with respect and will grant them the chance to surrender, and failing that, a quick and painless death. His sense of honour has often brought him into conflict with Megatron, due to the latter's ruthless nature. Starscream isn't afraid to speak his mind if he feels Megatron is acting irrationally, even if it may only get him punished.

Starscream transforms into a Sukhoi Su-35 fighter jet, and has arm-mounted null rays, which can vary in intensity, from merely causing numbness in his enemies, to disabling all mechanics within several metres. His wings can also unfold to become swords.

Thundercracker:

Voice: Ben Bott

Melodramatic and dynamic, Thundercracker can be boastful, though it's partly to cover up his self-esteem issues and to earn him some approval from Megatron. He claims to 'rule the skies' and be the best Seeker there is; better than either of his brothers Starscream and Skywarp.

Despite this, like Starscream, he has sometimes wondered, privately, whether Megatron is leading the Decepticons right. In fact, he's often questioned his allegiance altogether; and has only stuck with the Decepticons because he fears losing his sense of purpose.

Thundercracker transforms into an F-16 Fighting Falcon, and has the power to generate deafening sonic booms from his arm cannons.

Skywarp:

Voice: Don Brown

Unlike his brothers Starscream and Thundercracker, Skywarp has no doubts about his allegiance or his loyalties. A thrill-seeking wild man, Skywarp likes nothing better than shooting up his enemies; and he loves playing tricks, sometimes even on his own comrades, courtesy of his teleportation powers. However, Skywarp isn't the brightest Decepticon, and has sometimes bumbled his way into trouble, forcing his comrades to bust him out.

Skywarp transforms into an F-22 Raptor, and is equipped with two hand-held assault cannons and two Seeker guns.

Shockwave:

Voice: Corey Burton

Undoubtedly the most, ahem, robotic of the Decepticons, Shockwave is the cold and logical chief scientist of the Decepticons. Fiercely loyal to Megatron, he views emotion as a weakness, to the point where it's said he lobotomised himself to purge himself. His main distinguishing feature is his single yellow eye, contrasting with his entirely purple body. Because he has no face and speaks in a monotone voice, it can be impossible to know what he's thinking or what he might do, making him dangerously unpredictable.

Insanely intelligent, Shockwave is responsible for a number of Decepticon innovations; especially, the rediscovery of combiner technology; and he has conducted terrifying and torturous experiments on Autobots.

While primarily a scientist, Shockwave is just as formidable on the battlefield as he is in a lab; packing immense firepower from his arm-mounted Astro-Magnum cannon, especially in his Cybertronian tank mode, he is said to rival Megatron in strength, and has sometimes displayed sadistic impulses when killing Autobots, though he always covers it up.

Soundwave:

Voice: Frank Welker

Rivalling Shockwave in just how robotic a Cybtertronian can sound, Soundwave, Decepticon Communications Commander and Spy-Master, is a Decepticon possessed of little outward personality, accentuated by his monotone, computer-like speech. One thing that is certain is that Soundwave is extremely loyal to Megatron. He often strives to subdue all signs of dissidence among the Decepticon ranks; often using his spy skills to eavesdrop on them, hoping to hear anything he can use to blackmail them.

Soundwave is partnered with several Decepticon Mini-Cons that transform into cassettes; most notably, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage and Ratbat.

Soundwave has a remarkable ability to significantly alter the size and proportions of his body; he can transform into either a Cybertronian communication truck with a bulky robot form, a Predator drone with an angular robot body, or a satellite. He is armed with a concussion blaster and a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher.

Blitzwing:

Voice: David Sobolov

While his triple-changing ability makes him a formidable and unpredictable force on the battlefield, changing modes on a dime, all while laughing like a madman; Blitzwing isn't the most popular Decepticon. This is because his personality is as unpredictable as his mode-changing, expressed by his three different faces; one a thin, cool and calculating monocle-wearing strategist, one a wide, fiery-tempered thug, and one a monstrous, random, cackling nutcase. This often makes it difficult to fully understand Blitzwing, as there is no warning as to when his face might change; not that he really cares.

Blitzwing is proud of his triple-changing and triple personality, and feels that the other Decepticons should show his condition more respect.

Blitzwing transforms between a Mech-Warrior, double-barrelled tank and a Northrop Grumman F-14 Tomcat fighter jet. In addition to his Electron Scimitar, Blitzwing has two back-mounted cannons, which shoot ice, fire or lasers, depending on his faces; with the random face, he can do all three.

Shatter:

Voice: Angela Bassett

A sadistic hunter who takes pride in her work, Shatter is as smooth a talker as she is as brutal a warrior. Generally paired with Dropkick, she lets him do most of the killing while she watches; she's not so much the 'good cop' as the 'less evil cop'. Shatter does not care about she captures her prey, so long as she gets good results; but however she does her hunt, she enjoys it thoroughly.

Though, like the other Decepticons, she doesn't like Starscream very much, she still respects his position as second-in-command, and will obey his orders without question. Likewise, she respects and reveres Megatron, though her desire to hunt means she's sometimes 'altered' his orders to make them more appealing to her.

Shatter transforms into a Plymouth GTX muscle car and a Yak-38 VTOL harrier jump jet. Despite her wrist-mounted blasters, Shatter prefers to use her hands in combat

Dropkick:

Voice: Justin Theroux

Short-tempered and impatient, Dropkick possesses a thirst for Energon, blood, or whatever flows through a being, that's often hard to quench. He's not really interested in finding this 'Allspark' or conquering Cybertron; he's more content with literally liquefying his enemies, be they Autobot or organic. Because of this, his partner Shatter keeps him on a short leash, and the Decepticons as a whole keep him away from Skywarp, so their trigger-happy demeanours aren't exacerbated by each other.

Dropkick is a triple-changer, changing into either an AMC Javelin muscle car or a Bell AH-1 Super-Cobra helicopter. His primary weapon is his liquefaction gun.

Barricade:

Voice: Keith David

Quite possibly the best example of 'lawful evil', or worst, depending on your point of view, Barricade shares Megatron's belief that tyranny is the only way to maintain order. Cruel, ruthless, and deadly efficient, he maintains a reserved and implacable demeanour; yet he also delights in fooling others into trusting him, and taunting them when they're down.

Similar to Shatter, though he's not fan of Starscream, he views Starscream as necessary to their mission to acquire the Allspark. As such, he respects Starscream's commands, though he does like to subtly taunt the noble Seeker, hoping to goad him into making a big mistake and getting himself off-lined by Megatron.

Barricade transforms into a Saleen S281 Police Cruiser

Blackarachnia:

Voice: Cree Summer

Once the devoted and compassionate Autobot warrior Elita-1, Blackarachnia was permanently mutated beyond recognition when she was infected with the venom of cybernetic spiders created by Shockwave, during a mission to Arca Seven with Optimus and Sentinel Prime. The transformation affected both her body and her mind; feeling resentful towards Optimus for leaving her behind, she allied with the Decepticons for the chance of revenge; and hopefully, a way of purging herself of her organic half.

Blackarachnia generally hides her insecurities about her organic parts under a sultry, seductive demeanour, though her obsession with curing herself has shown in occasional bouts of aggression. She has no real loyalty to the Decepticon cause, nor any respect for Megatron and his followers; and the feeling is mutual. In fact, the only reason Megatron doesn't execute her on the spot is because she's a useful emotional weapon against Optimus.

Though Blackarachnia feels nothing but resentment towards Optimus for leaving her inside, she feels no ill will towards her sisters Arcee and Chromia, and actively strives to avoid confrontations with them.

Blackarachnia transforms into a giant techno-organic spider. Her primary weapons are her cyber-venom, following her to paralyze her enemies; and her webs, which can trap them.


End file.
